But he does belong with me
by Saria118
Summary: One night Courtney decides to clam herself for her recent heart break by listening to music, however a certain song brings emotions and memories in Courtney that cause her question not only herself but her relationship. Song fic.


Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything if I did DxG would be nothing but a plot device and DxC & TxG would have been together again by the finale, and that insanity they wrote for it would not exist.

So this takes place some time after the DxC breakup probably after the Australia ep. Its Courtney interptation of 'You belong with me' that I myself feel is very biased song but I won't go into that. This is my first story here and first song fic tell me what you think.

It's been a while but what happened between Duncan and Gwen still hurts me in a way nothing ever has in my life. I keep trying to find new ways to distract myself from the pain; I find listening to the radio Chris "Graciously" supplied us with helps. I was getting some great ideas from listening to Carrie Underwoods "Before he Cheats" by replacing the car with a certain goth or the two timing jerk-face. However I was brought out of my wonderfully morbid fantasy by the wretched song "you belong with me". UGH! I hate this song all those stupid bloggers would make videos for Gwen and Duncan using this song. In all honesty I don't get it.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

So I had a reason to be, I mean why did he HAVE to do that prank I told him he'd get caught! THEN he goes and tells me after his trip to the police station "why do you have to be such a stick in the mud?" It's cause he's not careful! I did find it kind of funny but I couldn't tell HIM that it would ruin my point and he'd end up in juvie again.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Yeah well only a goth who hates life itself would like HER style of music! Duncan doesn't even like a lot of her favorite bands. And knowing his story better than me! HMPH! As if! I made him anty-up to me everything he's done, and so did I. It also helped that I took a peek at the information my mother's private detective found on him.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

I WEAR SHORT SKIRTS! PLEASE! She wears skirts shorter than I would ever deem acceptable. I doubt she even wears t-shirts outside her room with all the strange layered clothing she wears. So what if I was cheer captain back in middle school, I had to give it up when my workload got to big in High School, it looks good on my transcript. And what's so great about just being a spectator and not PARTICIPATING! Yeah well I dream about that too! Cause as it turns I have been by his side!

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

I wish he could see that I can understand him; I mean I wish he'd open up without me forcing him to. I wish he could see just how much I care about him, and that we belong together.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

I remember a time we walked all through town with nowhere to go, it was so nice. Everything in my life has always been planned out down to the last second it was invigorating to just walk around without a plan, and just like everything we'd do together it felt perfect. That day we sat at a bus stop when we didn't even want to go on it, I thought he was being stupid but he said to just wait, then it came. The bus had an ad for the Total Drama DVD's Duncan had spray painted Chris face and made him say some…things that shouldn't be said on T.V. I laughed so hard that I started to cry with Duncan laughing right beside me we stayed like that for what felt like hours. I've never laughed like that with anyone before I didn't even care about the weird looks that the people passing by were giving us because I was truly happy.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you fine I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

You know he does have a wonderful smile his REAL smile, not that arrogant smirk he's always wearing. It's not because of ME that he doesn't really smile…is it? I don't always bring him down I just don't want to see him end up in jail or something, that's why I criticize his pranks I have had to bail him out more times then I'd like to count already. And what do those STUPID fans mean by "a girl like that"? Are they saying I'm too controlling? I…I don't mean to be I just want everything to be perfect is that so wrong!...Maybe I do ask for too much.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

There was this one time Duncan just showed up on my windowsill on night. He said he just needed hang somewhere after a fight with his parents but I could tell there was something wrong something different, it looked like he was fighting tears. For once I didn't prod him instead I waited, something I hate doing, until his mom called looking for him. When I told her he was here she didn't say anything just for him to come back by tomorrow no yelling no put him on this instant, just tell him come home her voice sounded so soft so….sad. I found Duncan lounging on my bed looking at the ceiling I sat next to him. We sat there for a while in complete silence I wanted to ask him so bad but I knew he'd just get defensive. As if he could tell what I was thinking he broke our silence.

"My Grandpa died." I immediately knew what he was talking about he loved his Grandpa he was the only one in his family that didn't treat him like a criminal, because he use to be a bit of a punk himself. Duncan felt a connection to him now I knew why he looked like he was going to break down.

"Hey Duncan do you think you get to choose where you go?" I look at him and smiled, he just looked at me and said,

"What are you…"

"I mean do you choose where you pass on to, cause I could not picture your Grandpa relaxing in heaven he'd probably go nuts with boredom." He started to smirk, " Hell wouldn't suit he either. Hmm if he were to pick I'd say he'd be a ghost. Scaring people for the heck of it out of his house making the neighborhood kids wet themselves by appearing in front of them." Duncan busted out in a fit of laughter. My plan had worked.

"Haha your right! That does sound like my grandpa haha man that would be rich!"

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Of course I know his favorite songs! I may not agree with the choices, I don't like having a bunch of unruly Punks yell and call it a song. Well he'd tell me about his dreams if he had them, except for those weird getting chased by a giant cat dreams. He has vague ideas of what he wants to do but not legitimate dreams or goals as he never really stuck to one path to follow, right now there more like options. I do know where he belongs! He belongs with me! I can help him, I can get him to focus, I could help him reach his goal and to stay out of jail even his parents think so!

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

It just doesn't make sense to me why? Why would he break up with me for GWEN! After every thing I've done for him! I bailed him out, I was his alibi on more than one occasion, I went to wrestling for him though I did kind of like it, I helped him improve his grades, I met his parents and convinced them that he wasn't as bad as his dad thought! Okay sure I made a list of things to change about him but that wasn't for me I can get passed it, it was for my mom so she could at least have a dinner without her ripping his head off. AND after everything we've been through! How he worked practically all season to get me to like him, our separation between TDI and TDA, my being mad at him, becoming a couple and then breaking up, getting together FOR REAL, adopting Brittany, then breaking up over a stupid argument, we get back together again in that reunion special, he quit TDWT and I was worried sick about him! And how does he thank me! By hooking up with Gwen! I know are relationship wasn't the most well normal or functional but..but we were happy we had something….I don't know special like even though we're very different we could be comfortable together even if we fought after we would laugh at how absurd it was. It was like even though everything and everyone said we weren't compatible in a strange way were, around him my walls would go down as would his, it was nice.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

I guess it doesn't matter now he's with Gwen just like those lame bloggers wanted. God this stupid song has me crying again, I thought I was over THIS! I think I need a new distraction maybe I should take Alejandro up on his offer I know it sounds completely pathetic but I really NEED to feel wanted after all this stupid drama. Maybe those people were right maybe we don't belong together, maybe he is better off with Gwen and maybe I should be with someone like Justin. But that doesn't mean I want to just GIVE UP! I won't accept it I know one day we will end-up together again just like always, we never break-up long. Right now I hate his guts but I know I can't stay mad for very long and neither can he. We'll date again and fall back into our old routine like always because we do belong together.


End file.
